Hollywood Arts
by SammieMusicManiac
Summary: Sonny Monroe has applied to a performing arts high school called Hollywood Arts. Along with her new wacky friends, drama, romance, pranks, music, and revenge spreads throughout the school. In the midst of all this madness, will she help her new friends realize that it's not all about the status quote? Bad summary, but the story is better! Please read!
1. The First Day

**Hey guys! I was actually surprised when I saw I actually got reviews! Anyway, congratulations to those who made it in! That would be Scarlett, Kevin and Kaelyn! **

**I own nothing besides the plot!**

* * *

Sonny's POV  
I am standing outside of the auditorium for Drama, drenched in a sticky slushie. All around me, people are staring, laughing or whispering, but I don't care about them right now. All my attention is on the smirking blonde headed idiot named Chad Dylan Cooper.

"You bastard," I breathe deathly to him.

How did this happen, you ask? Well...

* * *

"Bye Mom," I said before stepping out of her Chevy. We had just moved to L.A. from Green Bay, Wisconsin because I had applied for Hollywood Arts at the end of my sophomore year. I've always dreamt of becoming an actress and Hollywood Arts seemed like I was a step closer to making my dream come true. I actually had auditioned for acting and music. So when I found out I won this year's scholarship, I was beyond psyched! Mom and I moved into this cute apartment fifteen minutes from school. I still found it hard to believe that I was actually here.

"Bye Sonny!" she said before driving off.

I sighed and looked at the school with a smile, "Hollywood Arts, here I come."

Homeroom was a breeze. The teacher – Marshall Pike - introduced me to the class. He seemed like a nice man, he even says we could call him by his name Marshall instead of Mr. Pike. I was sitting in the corner at the back – studying my schedule.

_Homeroom – Mr. Pike_

_French – Mme. Hampton – r.300_

_P.E. - Coach Murphy – r. 213_

_Math – Mr. Lewis – r.56_

_Drama – Ms. Kun – Auditorium_

_Lunch_

_Independent Studies_

_English – Ms. Bitterman – r. 367_

_Art - Ms. Rivera – r.135_

_Science – Mr. Davis – r.302_

_Music – Mrs. Williams r.180_

And that's when Chad Dylan Cooper turned around.

* * *

Let's just say we didn't get off on the right foot and... well... here I am. Soaking wet and sticky.

He just rolls his eyes, "You don't scare me. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper – the greatest actor of our generation!"

"Cut the crap, Cooper," a girl said from behind him. She had dark brown shoulder length hair and jade green eyes. Chad raised his eyebrows at her, "Sticking up for the new kid? That's a new low – even for you, Pauper." On that note, he walked off.

The girl ignored him and turned to me, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm Jada, by the way."

"Sonny Monroe," I said.

She smirked, "I know that, I have homeroom with you."

I laughed along with her, but on the inside I was thinking _I'm an idiot_.

"Well, luckily for you, I have a spare shirt in my bag," she said, tossing me a shirt, "Change quickly; we'll be late for drama." She shoved me into the janitor's closet that was located conveniently nearby. Five minutes later, Jada and I entered the hall where a bunch of kids were chatting animatedly.

"Yo Kaelyn!" Jada yelled at a pale girl with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Kaelyn stopped talking to her group and came over to us.

"Hey Jada!" she greeted, "Who's the new girl?"

"She's Sonny. Sonny, meet Kaelyn she's a really great musician, dancer and actress, that's why she's here with us." Before I could say anything, the drama teacher walked onto stage and clapped her hands.

"Okay, class! Today we will be starting improv, so we'll start off with the Freeze Game! It's where two people start a scene and someone shouts 'freeze!' and the two people freeze in their positions. The person who yelled freeze will tap one of the two actors and take their position. The scene cannot be the same; you must make up a whole new scene, okay? First we'll have the new girl and Kaelyn!"

I walked onto stage with Kaelyn. I thought for a moment until a bright idea came to me. I took my phone and pretended to call someone.

"Hello?" Kaelyn grunted.

"Hello? Um, excuse me sir, my car broke down!" I said in a panic.

"No need to worry, ma'am, we'll get you sorted. Just tell me the name of the town you're in."

I looked around before responding, "I'm in What City."

Kaelyn nodded, "Yes, that's what I'm asking."

"I just told you the name! What City!"

"What are you asking me for?" Kaelyn asked in confusion, causing the class to laugh. I sighed, impatient, "_You're the one who's asking_!"

"I know that! What city?" she requested again. "That's it!" I exclaimed, relieved.

"You're in 'That's It City'?!"

"No!" I groaned, "What City!"

"What are you asking me for?" Kaelyn asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"_You're the one who's asking!" _

Kaelyn sighed and rubbed her temples, "Okay, you know what? Let's just forget about the city and move on to the street. The name of the street is?"

I looked around again before responding, "Which Street."

"The one you're standing on!" Kaelyn said, throwing her arms in the air. This time, the class burst out laughing.

"I know! Which Street, What City!"

Kaelyn screamed in annoyance, "The place you're in!"

"_Which Street, What City!" _I cried out in frustration. Just then, Jada shouted, "Freeze!" I froze with my hands still in the air and my mouth wide open. Kaelyn had an irritated expression on her face, and had the phone in front of her, looking like she was yelling at it.

Jada tapped Kaelyn and they swapped.

"Start!" Ms. Kun said.

"Stop your tantrum you're not getting your ears pierced!" Jada scolded. I stomped my foot, "But mom, all my friends are getting their ears pierced!"

"I don't care what your friends do!"

"But you cared when they passed their algebra test!" I retorted, pointing at Jada.

"Freeze!" Chad yelled. I tensed but didn't move. We froze, I was still pointing at Jada and she had her hands by her side, her fists balled. He tapped Jada and took her spot.

"Drop and give me fifty!" I yelled at Chad. He saluted, "Yes sir!"

"Its ma'am, soldier! Fifty thousand!"

Chad started doing push ups whilst I counted, "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX... THAT WAS **NOT **A PUSH UP, SOILDER! Again, ONE, TWO, THREE..."

"Freeze!" a boy shouted. He tapped my shoulder and the scene started again.

"How could you let my new phone get run over?" he yelled at Chad, who was now on his knees.

"How was I supposed to know a car would come and hit it?!" Chad said defensively.

"It was in the middle of the friggin' road!"

"None of the cars were moving!"

"The red light was on when you passed by, idiot!" The bell rang, meaning I had Math now. I sighed, Jada and Kaelyn weren't in my Math class.

"Bye," I said to them before I headed to my class.

I sat in the second row, taking out my textbooks. I rolled my eyes, I didn't have a sharpened. I turned to the boy behind me.

"Hey," I said to him. He looked up from his Aquaman comic book, "Hi, I'm Grady!"

I smiled, "Sonny. Can I borrow your sharpener?"

Grady handed it to me just as another guy took it back, "What are you doing?"

"Nico, calm down," Grady said.

"No way," Nico said, "She's one of _them_. If we're seen talking to them, we're toast."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Nico stared at me, "Don't talk to us, you'll regret it more than we will." Okay then. Weird. I turned my attention to the teacher who had just walked in. Here begins the longest thirty-five minuets of my life, I thought.

* * *

When the bell rang, I rushed out of the class, bumping into Kaelyn and Jada. "What do we have now?" Kaeyln asked. "It's time for lunch," I said. I couldn't wait until independent studies, where you could spend an hour of acting, music, dancing... whatever your talent was. I really found the academic side of things boring. But it was called school for a reason. Kaelyn and Jada led the way to the cafeteria.

"Where are we sitting?" I asked as soon as we got our lunch. "Meet the rest of the gang," Jada said, pointing at a table where five others sat. I frowned slightly, _Chad _sat there.

"Hey guys, this is Sonny," Kaelyn said, sitting down, "Sonny that is Scarlett, Kevin, Tawni, Skylar and Chad."

Skylar was the boy from Drama, the one who did improv with Chad. Kevin was the African-American boy. He was busy drumming onto his tray with two pencils to notice me. His shaggy black hair kept falling into his eyes from beneath his cap. I think he was in drama with me, but I don't remember. Tawni was checking out her nails, "Hey Sarah."

"Sonny."

"Whatever."

Scarlett sat next to Chad, who was texting. I smiled slightly; I hadn't seen her since Thanksgiving two years ago! I had almost forgotten her scarlet–black hair and her warm brown eyes.

"Hey Scarlett," I said, "It's been a long time." She smiled at me from across the table, "Yeah, two years, hey?"

"How do you two know each other?" Kevin asked, focusing on the conversation for the first time.

"We're cousins," we managed to say at the same time. I laughed and she cracked a smile.

Chad smirked when he saw me, "Can't get enough of me, can you, Monroe?"

I scoffed, "You wish, Chad."

"You two already know each other?" Scarlett asked.

"Sadly, yes."

"Pauper stuck up for her in the hallway!" Chad told his friends, "It was not natural."

"Why do you keep calling her Pauper?" I asked curiously. Jada sighed and stabbed her salad, "It's because my parents aren't filthy rich like everyone else's, and I won the scholarship last year since my mom is a music teacher here."

"I came up with it," Scarlett said proudly. Jada rolled her eyes and tossed her cherry tomato to Scarlett.

"Real mature," Scarlett stated, glowering at Jada.

"Real mature," Jada mocked, obviously not backing down. Scarlett's eye twitched in annoyance, "Stop it."

"Start it."

"Shut up."

"Shut down."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Scarlett exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.

"You wanna go, 'cause I can do this all day if I want to!"

"Fine, Pauper."

"Princess." Okay, I may not know what is going on here, but I know that that was a bad move. Scarlett _hates _being called a princess.

"That's it," Scarlett said through clenched teeth, "Its go time."

"Bring it," Jada retorted. I decided to break up the fight, since Tawni, Chad, Kaelyn and Kevin were all watching with either amused expressions or irritated ones.

"Hey guys, its Nico's and Grady," I said, waving to the two as they passed. Nico ducked his head but Grady waved back. Jada and Scarlett stopped fighting and stared at me. Chad laughed, "I told you she was an Outsider – she even knows their names."

I looked at everyone in confusion until it dawned on me. That's what Nico had meant when he said I shouldn't talk to them. They were the 'outsiders' as Chad put it which meant that everyone here was popular.

"Guys, they're not _that _bad," I said. Eye rolls and 'sure, whatever's were my reply. I looked at my new friends and Chad with determination in my eyes. Nico and Grady were kind of my friends now. These guys should forget their positions on the social ladder and be friends! What, it could happen! Wait, I have a new mission.

By the end of the year, Nico and Grady will be sitting at this table or I'm not Sonny Monroe!

* * *

**How was it? Please tell me! Other Characters will come in the next few chapters. Please review!**

**Sammie :)**


	2. So Far So Great

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Sonny's POV  
"...And this is the music room," Kaelyn said as Jada shut the door behind us. I looked around in amazement, "Wow, there are a lot of instruments in here," I said, fingering a guitar.

"What do you play?" Jada asked.

"Piano and guitar, and I sing a little," I replied. Kevin plopped into his stool behind a drum set and began playing. I tapped my foot along to the catchy beat.

"Nice," Kaelyn grinned and sat at the electric piano, playing notes. Jada handed me a guitar before she started playing on the bass. We weren't playing any song in particular, but it had a really good sound to it.

_"Off to the races__  
__I'm going places__  
__Might be a long shot__  
__Not gonna waste it__  
__This is the big break__  
__And it's calling my name__  
__Yeeeaah_

_So far so great, get with it__  
__At least that's how I see it__  
__Having a dream's just the beginning__  
__So far so great, believe it__  
_

_Can't take away this feeling__  
__Taking a ride with chance to my side__  
__Yeah, I can't wait__  
__So far, so great_

_Might need to wing it__  
__Still gonna bring it__  
__Not gonna sink low__  
__I'm going swimming__  
__Swing for the fences__  
__Sky's not the limit today__  
__Yeeeaah_

_So far so great, get with it__At least that's how I see it__  
__Having a dream's just the beginning__  
__So far so great, believe it__  
_

_Can't take away this feeling__  
__Taking a ride with chance to my side__  
__Yeah, I can't wait__  
__So far, so great_

_Everyone says don't get your hopes up__  
__Learn the ropes and climb the ladder__  
__I know in the end that just being here is the best__  
__And it only gets better, it only gets better_

_So far so great, get with it__  
__At least that's how I see it__  
__Having a dream's just the beginning__  
__So far so great, believe it__  
_

_Can't take away this feeling__  
__Taking a ride with chance to my side__  
__Yeah, I can't wait__  
__So far, so great__  
__I can't wait!"_

The final note ended, and I was suddenly aware of the four pairs of eyes... well, eyeballing me. I looked around sheepishly, "Haha, sorry... got carried away there..."

"Don't be sorry!" Kaelyn exclaimed, "That was great! Did you write that?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I couldn't think of a right melody, and I guess now I've found one," I said with a slight shrug. Kevin started clapping, "Nice." I laughed and bowed mockingly, "Why, thank you, Sir Parker," I said with an English accent.

He laughed. Jada turned to me, "So, are you going to sing that at the Ultimate Jam?"

I looked at her in confusion, "The what?"

"You know; the jam-a-thon we do before we break up for the summer holidays. It's when the whole school throws a huge bonfire party at the beach and there's the Ultimate Jam where the performers perform."

I nodded in understanding, "Oh. I probably should have started at the beginning of the year, maybe then I wouldn't be so confused with everything."

"Chillax," Kevin said from his seat, "This school is confusing for everyone."

"What do you mean?"

Before he could actually explain anything to me, the bell rang. I looked at my rainbow coloured watch, had an hour passed already?! We grabbed our stuff and walked out to the busy hallway. When we were noticed, everyone parted like we were lepers. I looked around, is this what it's like to be popular?

Tawni walked up to us, "Hey guys. Which lip gloss should I wear to Chad's party tonight?" she asked Kaelyn and Jada. Kevin grabbed the three sticks of lip gloss, "They're all the same colour," he said with a snort. Tawni gasped in incredulity and grabbed her cosmetics back.

"Chad's having a party?" I asked. Great, it's like I don't know anything that goes on here!

Kaelyn nodded, "Yeah, you should totally come! It'll be a great way for you to-"

"To _try_ and fit in," Tawni sneered, interrupting Kaelyn, "But don't get your hopes up, farm girl." Okay, I'll just pretend like that didn't sting.

"Gotta go," Jada said as she, Tawni and Kevin left for their lockers. I nodded since I needed to get to English anyway. By the time I had made it to the main hallway, most kids had already left for their classes so it was almost empty. I rushed to the staircase and was about to launch my sneaker onto the step when I realised something.

"Oh man," I muttered, "I have no idea where my class is!"

"Ah, lost puppy as usual, mmh, Monroe?" Chad said from behind me. I rolled my eyes, "Go away, Chad. Don't you have a girl to shag?"

"Well aren't you eager to get rid of me?" he said. I felt his hands on my shoulders before he turned me around, so that I was facing him. My breath hitched in my throat when I realised how close we were.

"Uh..."My heart started beating rapidly in my chest, I wonder if he can feel it. I looked into his deep blue sparkly eyes, losing myself a bit. Argh, why did he have to be cute?

And yes, I just admitted he was cute, but in all honesty when I met him for the first time this morning, I had a crush on him. But, that crush is now gone. I swear.

He smirked at my discomfort, "You so like me." I pushed him away, "You wish, Cooper."

I started walking up the stairs, still not entirely sure of where I was going. He followed me up.

"Really?" I asked, turning to him, "Are you really that incapable of leaving me alone?!" Chad's smirk grew and pointed behind him, "Class is that way."

I blushed slightly, "Oh... I knew that."

"I'm sure you did."

"Fine, don't believe me."

"Fine, I won't."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" he said just as he opened the door. I started to walk in after him, but he closed the door. I scowled and opened the door. Ms. Bitterman really lived up to her name...

* * *

The final bell rang, indicating the end of last period. Freedom! Chad walked beside me in the hallway. "So, Monroe, are you coming to my party?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Fine, maybe I won't come."

"Fine, don't."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." We reached my locker, and he paused, watching me, leaning against the other locker.

"Yes." Chad raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Yes, I'll come," I said. What have I done?!

He smiled, "Great. See you then, Monroe." Just as he was leaving, I spotted Nico and Grady talking to a shorter girl, so I shot them a smile. They turned away. I wish they could hang out with us, they seem nice... Light bulb!

"Chad, wait!" I said, running after him. He turned around, "What now?"

"Can I bring some friends?"

"Are they hot?"

"No..."

"Then no."

I sighed and grabbed his arm, "Please?" He smirked at my hands, "You dig me."

I looked at my hands and blushed, "No I don't," I said, trying to keep my voice down.

"Keep telling yourself that." I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips, "Please can they come?"

"Whatever," he said as he walked to his car. Is that a yes? I think it's a yes.

* * *

"How was your day, honey?" mom asked me later that day. "Fine," I replied as I sat at the kitchen table. I grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit and bit into it.

Was my day actually fine? I mean, I made friends but they are... different, let's say. Then there's Chad, who was more of my enemy than friend. Turns out, I have most of my classes with him except two. Great, huh? Well, Independent Studies was great; Jada showed me the music room they usually used. It had a lot of instruments in it, but it was really big so it didn't feel cramped. Kaelyn proved herself to be an amazing dancer and singer whilst Kevin made me laugh my heart out.

The bad side to all of this, I'm popular. That seems like a great thing, right? But it's not. Chad doesn't want the group's standards to go any lower seeing as I've already joined. Then, Jada and Kaelyn started backing me up, Tawni was on Chad's side and Kevin and Scarlett refused to join in on the fight. Okay, so maybe it's not that bad.

But, after Chad went home and I finally convinced Nico, Grady and that girl they were talking to, I think her name's Zora, to come.

"Scarlett goes there," I said, "Sat with her at lunch."

"Oh really? Well, isn't that something! I should call her mom, get together some time..."

"Mom, can I go to a party tonight?" I asked. Mom stopped talking and looked at me. "Scarlett's going, along with some other girls I met," I added quickly.

"Well, I suppose, just make sure you finish your homework, first!"

"Thanks mom!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**I had serious writer's block throughout the chapter, sorry! Please Review!**

**Sammie**


End file.
